


Skilled

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, discussion of sex, sex favourable zolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Zolf Smith is very very good at what he does.
Relationships: Commander James Barnes & Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	Skilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/gifts).



The first time Zolf Smith sucks off Oscar Wilde Oscar wonders if this is what it is like to worship a god.

His mouth is warm and enveloping, his tongue is skilled and if he has a gag reflex to be frank Oscar doesn’t last long enough to find out.

He gives himself a little bit of leeway on that, given he’s been lusting after the dwarf for the better part of two years, so it’s understandable that the first time Zolf gets his mouth on Oscar Oscar is a little less than critical, a little less than cataloguing. There is a little too much “oh god yes more” and a little too little “where the fuck did you learn to do that” and Oscar is hardly someone to ruin the mood by asking it in the post orgasmic glow, especially when said glow is so good, especially when said glow has him murmuring into a broad, hairy, tattooed chest, sleepy and content for the first time in gods know how long, happy and sated. 

He can be excused from asking questions when the object of his long term lust and longer term love _yes he will allow himself to use that word again_ has his head cradled under his bearded chin and seems to _actually want Oscar to be there._

But. Then it keeps happening.

It doesn’t happen that often, though. They don’t have time to have sex as much as Oscar might have wished, and negotiations about Zolf’s preferences have meant that having his cock down Zolf’s throat is not a predictable or regular occurrence.

When it does happen, though.

Well.

Oscar doesn’t exactly pride himself on his past experience, but it is extensive. Oscar has fucked all manner of people in his time, from lowly stablehands (quite skilled actually) to high nobility (meant well, but sloppy) to orcs (those delicious ridges) and even a goblin (a refractory period to make the most virile of humans ashamed). But having Zolf’s lips around his cock, feeling the soft press of his tongue against his slit, feeling him sink down and open his throat around him…

“Ffffuck, Zolf, please… gods, where did you _learn this_ how can you… just… please oh gods please oh _fuuuuck…”_

Zolf Smith has the most irritating smug face Oscar has seen anywhere outside of a mirror.

“You like it when I do that,” he says, snuggling up against Oscar’s still heaving chest. 

“You noticed.”

Zolf’s face is half buried, his beard pleasantly tickly, his eyelashes brushing Oscar’s skin every time he blinks. “‘M glad I can satisfy you,” he says and Oscar’s hand, that has been gently carding through Zolf’s hair, stills.

“Did you think you couldn’t?”

A noncommittal shrug, which makes Oscar prop himself up on an elbow and look at him. Zolf makes a small sound of protest at being dislodged, but looks back at Oscar, one eyebrow raised.

“Zolf Smith,” Oscar says. “Your mouth is possibly the most magical thing that has ever come near my cock, in nearly twenty years of quite extensive experience, and I’ve been meaning to ask you since the first, fateful, glorious time you sucked me off how it became such but have been fearful that you might think it too forward or judgemental of me.”

“I just listened to you shout words I only learned after four years in the navy. Seems pretty late to be worrying about being forward.”

“But judgemental?”

Zolf shrugs again. “Not much to do at offshift, in the navy. Or on a pirate ship for that matter.”

“I honestly thought those rumours were exaggerations, but I shall certainly look at our Commander Barnes in a new light, next time he and Howard come for dinner.”

Zolf grins. “Carter doesn’t seem to have any complaints, although from what I understand Barnes was a bit more restrained than some other Commanders I knew.” Zolf tilts his head, then lays it back on Oscar’s chest, and Oscar resumes carding his fingers through Zolf’s hair.

“Does it make you jealous?” Zolf asks, finally.

“The fact that you’ve had other lovers?” Oscar says.

“Yeah.”

“Well that would be massively hypocritical of me, wouldn’t it.”

“Yeah. So?”

Oscar laughs, then kisses the top of Zolf’s head. “All right then, yes. In amongst the gratitude for the fruits of your naval labour that I have so recently _thoroughly_ enjoyed, the fact that you have had other lovers makes me _wildly_ jealous.”

He feels Zolf’s grin against his chest. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> The porn fairy visited, helped along by makesometime whose October kink fics have been feeding me daily in these trying times.


End file.
